


Wrapped in Giggles

by pressxforfeels



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressxforfeels/pseuds/pressxforfeels
Summary: After completing a job with a few unexpected bumps Nadine is annoyed and Chloe decides she isn’t satisfied with that -- or with the sprained ankle that she has. Something that Nadine also isn’t particularly happy about, not pleased with how the job went or Chloe getting hurt.





	Wrapped in Giggles

“You could at least tell me how much longer you plan on being mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Fine, annoyed then.”

A huffed out sigh -- one that sounded much closer to angry than annoyed -- was Nadine’s only response. One that should’ve given Chloe more pause, had her second thinking any further pushing, but since she didn’t feel like enduring a round of silent treatment...

Well, what was the worse that Nadine Ross could do?

_No_. She didn’t want that question answered.

“The job got done, didn’t it?” Chloe tried again as she locked the motel room door behind them, pocketing the key card after.

“Ja.”

The word was one of agreement, but the other woman’s tone told Chloe all she needed to know -- _sleep with one eye open, Frazer_.

Did she try again or leave it for tonight?

The two had come a long way since their first job together, had built up what she considered to be a decent -- if not good -- foundation of trust. One where they could believe that the other wouldn’t betray them, where they could be confident in the others ability to get the job done.

Of course there were still disagreements about the way they did things, their styles still different in some areas -- many areas, _most_ areas -- something that had been the case tonight.

It had been a simple enough job although when a change in guard rotation had required them to change up the plan their desired methods had conflicted. Nadine had wanted to stick as closely with the original plan -- grab the artifact, in and out, guns if necessary -- whereas she was willing to improvise.

Improvisation that, granted, had ultimately resulted in them needing a quick getaway that involved a canal, the two of them now soaking wet, Chloe with a sprained ankle that she stubbornly refused to stop walking on, and an angry Nadine. It wasn’t the brunette’s best bout of improvisation, although, all things considered, it also hadn’t been her worse.

“We’re also getting paid!” Chloe called out still refusing to give up despite the fact that the next response she got was the bathroom door slamming shut.

With a sigh she pushed her hair back out of her eyes, walking over to her own bag to pull out some dry clothes of her own. The process of getting changed a slower one than normal, a lack of adrenaline now making it impossible to ignore the pain radiating from her swollen ankle.

She had just pulled her shirt over her head when Nadine came back out, a frown marring her features as she looked over at the brunette. “You were reckless.” Nadine announced, apparently now ready to talk with more than just single syllables and slamming doors.

“I was improvising.” She countered with a shrug, “Which, in case I need to point it out again, worked.”

The other woman scoffed, shaking her head. “Barely.”

It was a point that Chloe knew she couldn’t really argue with. Not that, that was something that normally would’ve stopped her -- she’d argued much more ridiculous points in the past -- although what _did_ stop her this time was Nadine’s hawk like gaze watching the way she moved.

She’d made the mistake of walking over to the table that they had set up the day before with all of their plans, a move that was enough to distract her friend from what they were bickering about to one of the consequences of tonight’s job.

“Would you just sit down.” Nadine said through gritted teeth, grabbing onto Chloe’s arm just as she was about to argue, her touch much more gentle than she had been expecting it to be.

Maybe it was the surprise she felt that made it difficult for Chloe to argue with her or the look of concern that she saw matched in her eyes when she met Nadine’s gaze. Either way there was no argument made, Chloe instead mumbling a halfhearted complaint under her breath to keep up appearances and then letting herself be guided over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“It’s not that bad.”

She watched as Nadine went over to her bag, searching through it before coming back over with a bandage that was set down next to her. “You’re still hurt.”

“It’s all part of the job, you of all people should be used to that.” Chloe said with a slight shrug, her head tilting to the side as she tried to get a better look at Nadine’s face, trying to meet her gaze.

“I know.” She sighed, heading over to the door without looking back, refusing to meet her gaze. Something that Chloe thought was going to continue, surprised to see Nadine stop, to hear her speak again. “It was reckless... you got hurt.”

It seemed as though there was more that she wanted to say, more words that were meant to follow. Although instead of words the only sound that Chloe heard was the door shutting, a sigh leaving her lips as she flopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Wonderful.” Chloe mumbled under her breath, waiting a few seconds before getting impatient and grabbing the bandage herself. There was no reason she couldn’t wrap her own ankle, right?

At the very least it would distract her from what this night had become. What moment might have just passed her by.

_Focus, Chloe._

It was a process that might’ve been easier if she hadn’t been as sore as she was, or if Nadine had taken longer in getting the ice she’d apparently left the room for, seeing as once she came back in and saw what was happening that familiar irritated sigh could be heard.

“Frazer.”

Another familiar sound.

“I wasn’t even gone five minutes.”

Chloe shrugged, a small smirk playing on her lips. “If you were I would’ve already finished.”

She couldn’t see Nadine’s reactions to her words, though she _did_ hear the quiet snort that came, one that told her that there was a chance that the earlier anger and irritation had worn off.

_Possibly_.

“Shit, that’s cold!” This time her own reaction earned her a short laugh. One that Nadine tried to conceal, but still a laugh.

“It’s ice, Frazer.” She pointed out, sitting down in the chair that she had pulled over closer to the bed and gently moving Chloe’s leg so that it was resting in her lap. After a few moments Nadine removed the makeshift ice pack that she created, not saying anything more as she began examining her ankle.

Once again Chloe couldn’t help but be surprised by how gentle Nadine was, how soft each touch, the concern she could see even as the other ducked her head, seemingly in concentration as she continued on. While it was surprising it was also... _nice_.

Enough to warm Chloe’s heart, want to make her reach out and touch Nadine, show her just how soft and gentle she could be.

Thoughts that she found herself abruptly pulled from when her leg was re-positioned, the movement itself not distracting her, but something else.

_Oh_.

Looking down she could see that Nadine had started wrapping her ankle while she’d been lost in her own thoughts, the same way that she could also see that her fingers were once against grazing the bottom of her foot, sending what felt like another electric shock through her.

This time instead of just being pulled from her thoughts, Chloe was unable to force herself to keep still, her foot jerking back at the touch while her lips twitched into a smile she tried to hide behind a hand when Nadine looked up, giving her a questioning look.

“Sorry.” She started, glancing between Chloe and her handiwork, “Is that too tight?”

Without any hesitation Chloe shook her head, wanting to reassure Nadine that she was fine. Something that appeared to work as the other woman simply shrugged and kept going. Fingers working at a slower pace -- seemingly still worried about hurting her -- the bandage still twirling around her ankle.

A process that nearly finished in a manner that Chloe deemed successful until fingers brushed against the sole of her foot once more, this time eliciting a giggle from her, one that she was unable to hide as hard as she tried.

Of course with how annoyed Nadine had been with her that didn’t mean that she would pay attention to that, would she?

No, no, that would be ridiculous.

_Oh_.

“Nadine...”

Apparently annoyed or not it didn’t matter -- not if the shift in the way she looked at her meant anything. From concerned and soft to teasing and mischievous all due to one little giggle that she’d been unable to conceal.

“Ross, Don’t you da-” The rest of the word was cut off by another giggle -- an embarrassingly, high pitched giggle that Chloe would forever deny had ever come from her lips. A sound that was followed by a series of more slightly frantic giggles, all caused by the fingers being lightly dragged up and down her foot, from heel to toes.

In between giggles Chloe tried to get out words -- stop, mercy, Nadine, shit -- finding that each time she tried Nadine would move to a different spot, cutting off their completion, making it impossible for her to do anything but sit there and laugh, completely at her mercy.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure what was the worst part, the tickling itself or how amused Nadine seemed to be by it all.

Or were those both the best parts?

“Na-dine!” Chloe finally managed to get her word of choice out -- one that was partially interrupted by a squeal when a particularly sensitive spot was found -- Nadine laughing softly before deciding to grant the other some form of mercy, first slowing her fingers and then stopping all together.

Chloe tried for a glare when she was able to catch her breath, although both women knew that it was halfhearted at best, the smile that remained on her lips -- one that mirrored Nadine’s -- enough evidence of that.

Even if it hadn’t been then the comfortable silence that settled between them, the looks that were shared, _those_ certainly would’ve been enough.

Of course they weren’t enough to stop Chloe from trying to pull her leg back when Nadine moved her hand back onto her foot, a sight that caused Nadine to laugh and fondly shake her head. “Relax, Frazer, I’m just finishing what I started.” Another laugh when Chloe arched a brow. “The wrap.”

“Well you can’t blame me.” She said, letting Nadine pull her leg back and finish wrapping her ankle up, “If you took advantage of my injured state once who’s to say you wouldn’t do it again.”

The look that she received told her that Nadine Ross absolutely _would_ do it again and somehow Chloe didn’t mind.

Not in the slightest.


End file.
